Blue Mage
, from Final Fantasy X, is a Blue Mage.]] Blue Mage (青魔道師 Aomadoushi lit. Blue Magic Adherent), also known as Gun Mage (魔銃士 Majyuushi lit. Magic Gunman), is one of the Jobs in some of the Final Fantasy games, first introduced in Final Fantasy V. Profile Blue Mages, as their name implies, focus on Blue Magic, a special subset of Magic that allows them to use attacks otherwise exclusive to enemies. Blue Mages usually learn Blue Magic by seeing enemies use it, but some games have other methods to learn their magic. They benefit greatly from the ability to Control monsters, reducing the chance involved in waiting for a monster to use their skill on the Blue Mage. Beyond this, Blue Mages vary in equipment and physical prowess. They are not as weak as other Mage classes in terms of attack of defense, and are usually capable fighters. Of course, their true strength is their magic. Blue Mages wear blue clothes and cloaks, sometimes with a mask. Despite their names, Blue Mages have absolutely no connection to Red Mages. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Blue Mage Job class is obtained after the Wind Crystal shatters. Blue Magic is learned by every character after anyone in the party survives being struck with a qualifying enemy ability. Final Fantasy VI Strago Magus is a Blue Mage who learns Blue Magic via his Lore skill, and learns Lores by seeing enemies use an attack he can learn. Gau has a skill called Rage, which allows him to take on the attributes of enemies and use their attacks similar to a Blue Mage. Final Fantasy VIII Quistis Trepe can use Blue Magic as her Limit Break attack. Her spells are learned from various items obtained from enemies. Final Fantasy IX Quina Quen can cast Blue Magic. By using the "Eat" skill on certain weakened enemies, Quina can learn Blue Magic spells from them. Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso, being a Ronso, will learn enemy abilities after using Lancet on enemies possessing said skills. All of Kimari's Lancet skills can be used only as his Overdrive ability. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gun Mage is a Dressphere acquired during the game, and is the game's equivalent of a Blue Mage. Their Blue Bullet command lets them use enemies' skills. Final Fantasy XI Blue Mage is an advanced Job class. Within the game's story, using Blue Magic means they use powers not meant for mortals, endangering their souls. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blue Mages in this game can learn certain spells by being hit with them while the Learning ability is equipped. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Blue Mages make another appearance in this game, serving the same playing style as in its predecessor. Dissidia Final Fantasy In the Duel Colosseum, when selected, the '''Blue Mage' Job card increases the appearance rate of Job cards. Gallery Image:V B Mages.PNG|Main cast of Final Fantasy V as Blue Mages. Image:Blue_Mage_V.PNG|Bartz from Final Fantasy V as a Blue Mage. Image:Ffx2-gunmage.jpg|Rikku, Paine, and Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 wearing the Gun Mage Dressphere. Image:Ffxibluemage.jpg|A Elvaan Blue Mage from Final Fantasy XI. Image:Ffta-h-bluemage.jpg|A Hume as a Blue Mage in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Image:TA2-Hume BlueMage.jpg|A Hume as a Blue Mage in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. es:Mago Azul Category: Jobs